


-insert gay title here-

by Psychogirl125



Series: Everyone is drunk and gay [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad, F/F, F/M, FUCK, FUCK!!!!¡!!, GAYNESS WONT STOP, Gay, I mad for no reason now, Implied Sexual Activity, I’ll go now, M/M, Mineta can go die in a hole, Nah!, Shit, TODO DEKU OTP PEEPS, TODO FUCKS DEKU, Why are these tags?, cause they a good ship, class 1- gay, everyone gay, everythinh is gay, fucking GAY, gay names, help me, i have a weird obsession to consum my own blood when I cut, i was inspired by another, is that weird?, so can Endeavour, swearing obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychogirl125/pseuds/Psychogirl125
Summary: ( formerly called ‘to gay for you’ )A chat is created. All hell breaks loose and everything is gay implied by the tags.





	1. Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, deku not as innocent as it seems.
> 
> Deku protection squad:
> 
> Deku: small might  
> Uraraka:pink cheeks  
> Iida: sonic  
> Todoroki: todoDOKi
> 
> Baku squad:
> 
> Bakugo: FUCK  
> Kirashima: sharkbro  
> Ashido: acid = cum  
> Kaminari: pikachuuu  
> Sero: bondage 
> 
> Yuri peeps ( besides ura, she already been said)  
> Jiro: my chemical ears  
> Yaoyorozou: monster ta- tas  
> Asui: froppy is gay for pink cheeks 
> 
> Minor characters:
> 
> Ojiro: other Jiro  
> Hagakure: can’t catch me  
> Aoyama: to fabulous  
> Tokoyami: bird to goth 4 u  
> Mineta: purple perverted grape  
> Sato: sugar daddy  
> Koda: anima

-server- iida has created a chat

Iida- hello my classmates! I decided to create this chat in hopes that this will help us in bonding as a class and homework!

Midoriya- yeah, thats not happen’n

-server- midoriya has changed there user name to ‘ small might’

Kirashima- seriously bro, you should have expected this. Absolutely no one is going to use that for that purpose.

-server- Kirashima has changed there user name to ‘sharkbro’

\- server- bakugo has changed there name to ‘ FUCK’ , Ashido has changed there name to ‘ acid = cum’ , Sero has changed there name to ‘ bondage’ and kaminari has changed there name to ‘ pikachu’

FUCK- FUCK

sharkbro- BAKUBRO?!?! WHATS WRONG!?!?!

Acid = cum: just leave him, he’s probably going to whine about something again.

\- server- uraraka has changed here user name to ‘pink cheeks’ and todoroki has hanged there name to ‘ todoDOKI’

TodoDOKI: I’m gay

Sharkbro:that was so random and obvious 

Bondage: yeah, it was

todoDOKI: is it wrong to stat the obvious?

FUCK: IT IS IN YOUR CASE ICYHOT!!!!

Iida: BAKUGO!!! LANGUAGE!!!

FUCK: NO!!! 

Pikachu: now hat I’m thinking about it... who is gay and who’s strait?

Acid= cum: your right!!!

TodoDOKI- I’m gay af

Small might: I’m gay

Jiro: I’m bi

-server- Jiro has changed there user name to ‘ my chemical ears’

Yaoyorozou: I’m lesbian 

\- server- Yaoyorozou has changed there user name to ‘ monster ta-tas ‘

FUCK- IM FUCKING GAY!!!!

Iida: I am straight 

Small might: iida... it was so obvious 

Pink cheeks: I’m gay for a certain frog

Froppy gay for pink cheeks: my user name says it all

Sharkbro: I’m gay, actually, everyone in the bakusqud is gay.

Acid = cum: I know this is out there but I wanna know cause it’s good for dirty conversations infront of iida. Who’s still a vergin???!??!?

Sharkbro: I expect almost everyone! Right deku!

Small might: ...

TodoDOKI: let me translate 

TodoDOKI: I fucked izu a few days ago

pink cheeks: YOu WHAT?!?! 

Small might: ...

Sharkbro: ...

Literally everyone for the next ten minutes: ...

Small might: hey iida?

Iid: Yes?

Small might: is all might in this chat?

Iida: Yes

TodoDOKI: shit


	2. todoroki learned a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter may be fixed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens to todo and Mido >:3   
> Mido: DEK U  
> Todoroki: TODODOKI  
> Uraraka: PINK CHEEKS  
> Tsuyu: All frogs go to heaven  
> bakugo: FUcKING NO  
> kiri: katsubro is life  
> iida: gotta go fast

TODODOKI: all might is disappointed in me

DEK U: serves you right

TODODOKI: but you where involved too! you evenbguyvfhwdqgpui

DEK U: SAY NO MORE MY BELOVED

PINK CHEEKS:any who, being disahuvisdgtwyudeg,238

DEK U: what

all frogs go to heaven: she sneezed and hit her head on the keyboard of her flip phone

FUcKING NO: HAHAHAHAH

DEK U: i can hear this laughter as i read it

PINK CHEEKS: Whatever!

TODODOKI: as revenge against dekus dad im going to eat all of dekus smarties

DEK U: YOU MONSTER!!! 

FUcKING NO: you just sealed your fate half n' half bastard

DEK U: I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!

TODODOKI: IM scared

DEK U: dont be scared~

TODODOKI: ?

DEK U: BE TERRIFIED!!!

TODODOKI: fgyuiweqtr9yiqwego

PINK CHEEKS: what... just happened?

TODODOKI: IM HIDING IM MY ROOM!! SOS! SOS!!

TODODOKI: I beg to thou deku, please forgive my sins

DEK U: request denied

TODODOKI: IM FUCKIN SCREwED!!!!

DEK U: I'm outside your room

TODODOKI: the door is locked! :D

DEK U: I'm in your window...

DEK U: heheh

TODODOKI: shit... I hear mcr... it's true

DEK U: I'm behind you...

-server_ FUcKING NO has left the chat

Katsubro is life: why is todoroki screaming and why is katsubro hiding?

PINK CHEEKS: he upset deku and deku is scary af so none of us wanted to get involved

DEK U: your next uraraka

-server- PINK CHEEKS has changed there user name to ' I don't wanna die yet'

katsubro is life : I can hear the mcr.

katsubro is life: run uraraka

I don't wanna die yet: it's to late to me.

I don't wanna die yet: iida, save yourself

Gotta go fast: see ya

I don't wanna die yet: D: u betrayed me! this is the part where you say " NO! i will sacrifice myself for you!!

DEK U: you can run but I'm faster

-server- katsubro is life invites FUcKING NO back to the chat

FUCK: WHY IS THERE SCREAMING?!?!

I don't wanna die yet: help me

FUcKING NO: FUCK NO!!!!!

TODODOKI: I'm still alive!!

DEK U: since I'm dating you I saved you for last.

TODODOKI: oh shit...

FUcKING NO: burn in hell icy hot

I don't wanna die yet: WILL YOU HELP ME

FUcKING NO: ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY NOT!!!!!

DEK U: I'm in your room uraraka

I don't wanna die yet: I hear the mcr... I'm dead.. and it happens to be the song mama

DEK U: hehehe

FUcKING NO: i hear more screaming

Gotta go fast: I'm the last one...

DEK U: not for long

FUcKING NO: HIS FUCKING STEPS ARE CREATING AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!!! I just want to sleep!

Gotta go fast: I hear mcr

DEK U: I found you.

katsubro is life: it's dead silent now

DEK U: they are all tied up in my room, prepared to hear screams in this silence

TODODOKI: this is Mido, I took all there phones

All frogs go to heaven: mad Mido is scary

FUcKING NO: I bet you ten bucks that he could totally rip apart a noumu

All frogs: I bet he could too, there's not really a bet

-server- encyclopedia is my name invited them self into the chat

Encyclopedia is my name: why is there screaming?

Katsubro is life: todoroki made midoriya mad, and midoriya decided to take out his friend group... not on a date, like in the assassination kind of way

Encyclopedia is my name: damn, he can be scary. He's a sinnomin roll.

All frogs go to heaven: agreed

\- server- All frogs go to heaven changed Dek u's name to ' sinnomin roll'


	3. DIE SPRINKLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya: dicku  
> Iida: grammar police  
> Todo: TodoDOKI  
> Uraraka: froppy 
> 
> Bakusquad
> 
> Baku: FUCK  
> Kiri: IMASHARK  
> Mina: acid=cum  
> Sero: B O N D A G E  
> Kaminari: imNotPikachu
> 
> Tsuyu: uravity  
> Jiro: myEarsAreNormal

Dicku: hey kacchan?

FUCK: FUCK CHU WANT?!?!

IMASHARK: calm down bro 

FUCK: How about... NO!!!

Dicku: remember sprinkles?

FUCK: I

FUCK: will

FUCK: never

FUCK: forgive you

TodoDOKI: babe? What did you do?

IMASHARK: What about sprinkles?

Froppy: and what’s with the name ,deku?

Dicku: Kacchan had a kitten named sprinkles, and I tied Kacchan to a chair, I than put the cat in the blender and turned it on. I made him watch the death of his cat

FUCK: SPRINKLES WAS THE BEST FUCKINg CAT!!!!!

TodoDOKI: that’s kinda dark, even for you

Dicku: I know

B O N D A G E: bro!! 

Dicku: What?

B O N D A G E: you freaking blended a cat

Dicku: So?

Froppy: OH. MY. GOD.

Uravity: do you even feel a bit guilty? Ribbit.

Dicku: guts went everywhere, I do not feel guilty

FUCK: I WILL FIND YOu!!!

Dicku: not if I find you first!!

Dicku: hey Kacchan!!

FUCK: Go FUCK YOUrSELF

Dicku: first of all, why would I do that when I can have my boyfriend do that for me. And two, remeber that time in middle school

FUCK: DoNT YOu DARe

Dicku: Kacchan can’t jerk off because everytiem he does his quirk sets off, meaning he literally explodes his dick

ImNotPikachu: Hahahahhaahhah!!!!

B O N D A G E: that’s hilarious!

Dicku: I’m going to tell everyone’s secret

ImNotPikachu: NO!!

TodoDOKI: BABE NO!!!!

Dicku: babe yes, and kaminari is first.

Acid=cum: I’m his partner in crime!!!

B O N D A G E: betrayal

Dicku: kaminari likes to buy female Pikachu stripper outfits and takes selfies in them

ImNotPikachu: HOW?!?

B O N D A G D: hahah

Dicku: I have my ways

FUCK: HAHAHA

ImNotPikachu: shut it blasty mcsplodeyour own dick

Fuck: I’ll give you a three second head start

Dicku: omg he’s being so generous!

TodoDOKI: babe, yo should really see a therapist 

Dicku: they all refuse 

B O N D A E: damn

Dicku: shouto has a daddy kink

Froppy: I never would have guessed. 

Uravity: ironic, since he has father issues. Ribbit 

Dicku: Tsuyu couldn’t swim until she was thirteen

GrammarPOLICE: midoriya! I disapprove the use of this information!

Dicku: when iida was in middle school he would run to class

GrammarPOLICE: NOO! mY PRIDE!!!

TodoDOKI: you should have known better than to talk

Dicku: uraraka has a foot fetish

Froppy: deku!! I told you not to tell the others!!! 

Dicku: too bad!!! :D

B O N D A G E: I’m kind of scared

Dicku: you should be, Ashido, I’ll give you the honors of humiliating the others!

Acid=can: gladly! Sero has a closet full worth of bondage, when kirashima uses his quirk his dick actually gets hard. and jirous favorite song is ‘ I’m a Barbie girl’

MyEarsAreNormal: NO!! ITSs NOt TRUE!!!

B O N D A G E: MY SECRET!!

IMASHARK: what’s going on guys?

ImNotPikachu: dude! Your secret was just revea!

IMASHARK: ITs NOt mANLY!!!

Acid=cum: just to make it fair I will share deku and my secrets. I’m literally cum acid, it’s not a joke. And dekus parties are lit af

MyEarsAreNormal: What

Dicku: Mina decided to crash a party that I was having. Tsuyu was duct tape to the ceiling and was making out with uraraka. Iida passedout with his face in cake. Shouto was crying against my leg and I was downing bottles of whiskey and vodka

Froppy: it was so crazy, I had the worst hangover the next morning.

TodoDOKI: izuku didn’t get a hangover cause he drinks to often

GrammarPOLICE: midoriya! Don’t bring alcohol into the school building!

Dicku: my closet only has alcohol in it!

B O N D A G E: bro! Invite me to your next party!!

ImNotPikachu: saME!!!

Acid=cum: and in the end I somehow woke up on top of the tv

Dicku: we where cleaning for two weeks and we are still finding bottles of vodka and whisky

TodoDOKI: I can’t remeber anything after I was crying and deku wont tell me

Froppy: you fucked deku in the living room, on the couch

TodoDOKI: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I DID NOt NEED TO kNOW THAT!!!!

B O N D A G E: this all started by midoriya saying he had blended a cat

Dicku: I laughed, and aunt Mitsuki never found out what really happened to sprinkles 


	4. The demon cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, deku goes over the time todoroki and him summoned a demon using a cake. They had to call an exorcist the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mido: small might  
> Todo: half might  
> Uraraka: meteor might  
> Baku: dynomight  
> Kiri: shark might  
> Sero: sticky might  
> Mina: alien might  
> Kami: pika might

Half might: did you call the exorcist?

Sticky might: What?

Meteor might: I’m so confused 

Small might: yeah I did, my moms also staying at aunt Mitsukis until he comes

Meteor might: deku? What did you do this time?!

Small might: please elaborate todo

Half might: why do you I do this too me?!?! But fine

Half might: So i went over to izu’s house last night and he was dared by bakugo to do a ritual. 

Alien might: this is interesting

Dynomight: So you actually did it?

Small might: we made a pentagram out of cake

Sticky might: What

Small might: What 

Half might: it was insane, blood was leaking from he walls, lights wouldn’t work and knifes where throws at us and left marks in the walls

Dynomight: your lying!!! Ghosts and demons don’t exist!!!

\- server- small might has uploaded a video

Sticky might: HOLY SHIT

Small might: I swear none of it was staged 

Half might: we ate the cake after wards

Alien might: What

Half might: What

Small might: changing the subject, HAPPY NATIONAL ALL MIGHT DAY!!!

Meteor might: go to therapy

Small might: I told you that they refuse

Pika might: I’m curious to what other demented things midoriya has done

Small might: buried a puppy alive, watched Kacchan fuck a dog, jumped off a two story building onto a car, ran around the mall naked, I burned a random little girls toy and laughed, I burn all my Disney stuff after I found out the movies where fiction

Sticky might: half of that’s funny the others just wrong 

Pika might: bakugo had fucked a dog?

Small might: He was drunk, and that was the dog that I buried alive

Half might: was it dead when he fucked the dog?

Small might: Yes, the dog was dead, he fucked it after I dug it back up

Dynomight: THaT DID NOT HAPPEN!!!

Small might: wanna know what else he did? 

Alien might: YEAH!!!

Small might: well it’s more of what I did to him, I put life savers in his shower head and after his shower he was all sticky, so he took another one. Just to be sticky again he repeated it three more times until the life saver dissolved all the way and it could be a normal shower

Dynomight: FUCK YOU

Half might: I will gladly fuck izuku

Alien might: OH MY GOD DO YOuR fLIRTiNG SOMEWHERE ELse!!!!

Half might: no

Sticky might: What else have you done to him.

Small might: I teamed up with his mom on this. We pretended she got murdered so I built a fake head of her, covered it in blood and hung it from a hook attached on the ceiling in his room

Dynomight: I still remeber that

Pika might: HOLy SHIt

Small might: took me a month to do everything for it

Meteor might: damn

Small might: I also shot his other cat 

Half might: I will search the ends of the earth for a therapist 

Small might: I don’t need a therapist!

Pika Might: dude, you NEED a therapist 

Dynomight: What. Other. Cat.

Small might: your parents where going to give you another cat for your birthday, but I ‘accidentally’ killed it

Dynomight: FUCK YOU!!!

Alien might: i just remebered the cake, was it good?

Small might: it tasted like blood

Pika might: eW!

Small might: I like the taste of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they where in this chapter this is what their names would be
> 
> Hagakure: where might I be  
> Jirou: might chemical romance ( rip)  
> Koda: silent might holy might  
> Tokoyami: mighty banquet of darkness  
> Yaoyorozu: might craft  
> Those are tHe funniest, tHe names are taken off of Pinterest


	5. Everyone is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya gets sick and than it spreads through the class like wild fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mido: sick 1  
> Todo: sick 2  
> Uraraka: floating vomit  
> Iida: sick sonic  
> Kira: sick boi  
> Sero: sick boi 2  
> Kaminari: sick boi 3  
> Ashido: sick gorl  
> Baku: fucking sick  
> Aizawa: sick cat

Sick 1: I have no clue how I got sick

Sick 2: I’m not sure but my guess is you drank to much or ate a person

Sick 1: eating a person? Why not a dog or something as your guess?

Floating vomit: we all saw that spine in your garbage so fess up 

Sick sonic: please explain midoriya!

Sick gorl: I try to take a bath and I’m figuring out we got sick because midoriya ate a person?

Sick 1: alright, I may or may not have accidentally killed Mineta and than performed a ritual on I’m to keep him from smelling. Also haven’t had the time to dispose of the trash

Sick boi 3: dude...

Sick boi: I know he was a pervert but didn’t you take it too far?

Sick 1: he said first said that gays where the scum of the earth and than said uraraka was something that should not be said by even me

Floating vomit: I’m releved and disgusted at the same time

Fucking sick: he deserved worse than death 

Sick 1: want to join me in performing another ritual to make sure he burns in the deepest depths of hell?

Fuckin sick: I would ducking love to

Sick gorl: haha!! Autocorrect!! I love u and i ducking hate you

Sick 2: I will join, can we also kill my father

Sick 1: it would be too obvious 

Sick 2: aw

Sick boi 2: so did you eat him or not

Sick 1: I didn’t eat him but the fumes from when I burned him alive must have gotten me sick

Sick 2: I have a confession to make!

Floating vomit: I also have a confession to make!

Sick sonic: I, also, have a confession to share

Sick 2: I helped in the killing

Floating vomit: we just pretended like we didn’t know to see how you guys reacted

Sick sonic: I was there To make sure the fire didn’t get out of hand

Sick boi 3: I never expected iida to be part of a murder

Sick cat: they won’t find He body right?

Sick 1: of coarse, we are going to torch it and perform a ritual in a field

Sick cat: I’m joining, because I want to watch the bitch burn and cause he deserves it

Sick 1: so we won’t get in trouble?

Sick cat: you’re just going to be confined to your room for a week to make sure you don’t kill anyone else

Sick 1: sweet

Sick gorl: so does this not show that midoriya is your favorite student?

Sick boi 2: he’s not denying it

Sick boi: an I not good enough?

Fucking sick: I’m sorry, don’t you dare it it deku 

Sick 2: omg

Floating vomit: he just apologized 

Sick sonic: i am shook

Sick 1: omg

Floating vomit: iida just memed 

Sick 2: now I’m shook

Sick 1: why r u guys memeing? R u hanging out without me?

Sick2: we where playing cards

Sick sonic: you are kind of a lot to handle sometimes midoriya.

Sick 1: I feel to betrayed

Sick 2: what is bakugo taking about deku? 

Sick 1: nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying cause mcr just came on my playlist. Sorry for the short chapter and add a suggestion for the next chapter and it’s goig to come out quicker!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is high on lack of sleep and all giggily and he tells the story of how he sold his soul to Satan for a hot dog( which he fucked todo with)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mido: high on no sleep  
> Todo: sleep  
> Shinso: no sleep for me  
> Baku : FUCK  
> Kirashima: still sick  
> Uraraka: also still sick
> 
> Small group but makign these chats are harder than it looks!!

High on no sleep: I’ve sold my soul

Still sick: I’m not even surprised anymore

No sleep for me: you guys are used to this?

Also still sick: yeah, we aren’t even surprised anymore, he’s done literally every thing you can think of?

No sleep for me: has he fucked a dog?

High on no sleep: no but I got a drunk Kacchan to fuck a dead puppy

FUcK: I still don’t believe you!

High on no sleep: I have it in video of you all want to see

FUCK: DONt YOU DARE

No sleep for me: have you fucked someone with a hot dog?

High on no sleep: that’s apart of this story about how I sold my soul

Sleep : babe no!

High on no sleep: babe yes ;)

High on no sleep: so basically last night I performed the most demonic ritual you can and that is selling your soul. I was craving a hot dog so I sold my soul for a hot dog

No sleep for me: so your soul is worth one measly hot dog? I’m disappointed in you, why didn’t yo get more?

High on no sleep: I got a life time supply on hot dogs. I also fucked shou with one of them cause he drank my secret stash of beer

Sleep: lesson, never fuck with dekus alchohal

Also still sick: I also learned the hard way

FucK: I did too

Still sick: what happens?

Also still sick: i was tied to the bottom of a train for a full 24 hours. I pissed myself ten times

No sleep for me: and I’m guessing that’s not he worst he’s done?

Sleep: definitely not

High on no sleep: remember the time I blended a kitten?

FUCK: I LOVED SPRINKLES!!!

No sleep for me: damn

High on no sleep: I did that when we where four

No sleep for me: wow, you where always a psychopath? Don’t you need therapy or a mental hospital?

High on no sleep: everyone I talk to refuses, even recovery girl has given up on my descending mental state

Fuck: you people can only scratch the surface on what demented shit I saw as a kid.

No sleep for me: I thought deku was the nicest person in the world, turns out he’s the nicest psychopath in the world

High on no sleep: I deserve a trophy for that

Still sick: he really does

No sleep for me: do you guys mind telling my why I’m going to be in class 1-a? 

High on no sleep: I burned Mineta alive, than I got everyone sick

No sleep for me: shouldnt you be in jail?

High on no sleep: nah, I was just grounded for the week. Basically my phone is the only means in communication besides todo.

No sleep for me: guess I get to be apart of the deteriorating class 1-a now

High on no sleep: yup

No sleep for me: promise me you won’t kill me in my sleep

High on no sleep: we’ll see

No sleep for me: oh god, why do I hear panic at the disco?

High on no sleep: EXCUSE ME ITS PANIC! AT THE DISCO!!!

Sleep: bitch you better run, he’s mad now

No sleep for me: already on it, and deku? I’m gonna drink all your beer

Sleep: that was the biggest mistake of your life, I don’t even want to know how he’s going to hurt you


	7. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku put Shinso in a coma, they where told he would wake up in a week. But Shinso doesn’t know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take longer for the next update, having a bit of writers block and a mental problem to figure out 
> 
> Deku: DevilChild  
> Todo: TodoDOKI  
> Urara: urarararara  
> Iida: mad iida  
> Kaminari : I’m shook  
> Kirashima: scared shark  
> Sero: taped to the roof  
> Ashido: slippy sliddy
> 
> ( warning, I decided to sleep after an all-nighter last night so I was too tired to edit this, just tell me in the comments if you have a question with the grammar or spelling)

TodoDOKI: ok, babe, you may or may not have taken it too far this time 

DevilChild: I know no boundaries 

Urarararara: deku! Shinso is in a coma!!!

Mad iida: uraraka is right! This is serious!

Taped to the roof: I’m scared for my life

I’m shook: same 

Scared shark: not very manly, and this all started because he forgot the exclamation point in panic at the disco

DevilChild: run bitch, you forgot it too

Scared shark: I hear fall out boy

DevilChild: the emo trinity is complete

Taped to the roof: what happens now?

DevilChild: the purge except I’m the only one killing

I’m shook: WHAT?!

DevilChild: nah bitch, I’m kidding, but when Shinso wakes up who wants to pretend like it’s been sixty years?

Urarararara: I’m in

Mad iida: I may not agree with your actions towards Shinso but that would be quite funny 

DevilChild: I’m still coming after you Kiri, but I need to buy some beards 

TodoDOKI: that sounded cooler in your head, didn’t it?

DevilChild: yup

Scared shark: I’m no longer scared

Slippy sliddy: shouldn’t you be pissing your pants right now?

Scared shark: I’m terrified 

I’m shook: that’s more like it

Taped to the roof: ok, so who wants to get me off the roof?

Urarararara: So your name wasn’t just for fun?

Taped on the roof: no, deku taped me to the roof with allmight duct tape, he said if I ripped any of it I was dead. I nearly shit my pants

Slippy sliddy: no one blames you

TodoDOKI: izuku just went flying out of his room and down the street in like five seconds 

Mad iida: get your boyfriend under control

TodoDOKI: I’m too young to die

Scared shark: I have a feeling that todoroki just pissed his pants thinking about what deku could do to him, like fuck him with a Hot dog again.

Slippy sliddy: I mean he did sell his soul for a live time supply. We shouldn’t let that go to waste

TodoDOKI: dont remind me about that day

Taped to the roof: you mean yesterday?

TodoDOKI: whatever 

DevilChild: I’m back bitches!

I’m shook: oh god no

DevilChild: I can put you in a coma next

I’m shook: just shit my pants

DevilChild: I just hid all your underwear around the common room

Im shook: that’s not that bad, it’s 2:00 am, nobodys down there!

DevilChild: it’s movie night 

I’m shook: shit

Taped to the roof: Deku really is a DevilChild

DevilChild: I know

Urarararara: damn

Mad iida: I’m no longer that mad

DevilChild: nobody cares, shut up iida

Mad iida: Midoriya Izuku! Get your ass down here!!

DevilChild: find me first

Urarararara: you are playing a dangerous game my friends

Mad iida: we know

DevilChild: we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add some plots for the next chapter in the comment section to help me speed up with the chapters


	8. I like blenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya get his hands on a giant blender. And shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hurray!! 
> 
> Midoriya: blenderLover101  
> Todoroki: TodoDOKI  
> Bakugo: fuck u  
> Kirishima: shark  
> Shinso: tired cat  
> Aizawa: tired dad cat  
> Uraraka: I don’t wanna die

I don’t wanna die: run 4 your lives!!!

TodoDOKI: what did deku do this time?

BlenderLover101: I found a giant blender and I wanna test it out on someone

Tired cat: oh god no, I just woke up and no way am I hanging out with you anytime soon

Fuck u: where did you even find it?!?? And don’t you DARE use it on me!!!!!!

BlenderLover101: Hatsume made it for me!! And don’t worry I will

I don’t wanna die: the evil genius’s finally made a plot to take over the world

BlenderLover101: I will blend you all 1 by 1 it atleat your fingers

TodoDOKI: that sounded cooler in you head, didn’t it?

BlenderLover101: of course it did! Everything does. 

Shark: tru dat

Tired dad cat: midoriya, you aren’t allowed to leave your room or swear. And you todoroki, aren’t allowed to go in.

BlenderLover101: you son of a biscuit!!!!

Tired cat: your so much less threatened non when you can’t swear

BlenderLover101: you father fricker!!!

TodoDOKI: is that supposed to be a censored version of mother fucker?

BlenderLover101: Yes Fire trucks!!!

Shark: I bet he either looks like a ravaged animal placed in a cage for three years or really cute and adorable 

I don’t wanna die: I think so too

TodoDOKI: just peaked inside his room. He’s a combination of both

Tired cat: so a cute, savage animal?

TodoDOKI: yup

BlenderLover101: I escaped my room. I’m coming for you all!

I don’t wanna die: oh shit!! I hear metal music!!!

TodoDOKI: I’ll warn everyone in the building!

Blenderlover: I will take at least on one finger from everyone here and eat them

Shark: oh god

Tired cat: just shit my pants

BlenderLover101: I’m going after the burnt chicken nugget next

TodoDOKI: He means my ass of a father

Blenderlover: shou~ I only need to get your finger next!!!

Tired cat: your the only one left todoroki 

TodoDOKI: I can hear metal and the psychotic laughter. Babe, I will become your therapist!

BlenderLover101: OKAY! But that won’t save you

\- no responses for the next thirty minutes-

BlenderLover101: pinky fingers taste batter than index fingers

TodoDOKI: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT!! We had to go to Hatsume to get robot fingers.. now I get it. This was to promote her inventions

BlenderLover101: bingo babe

TodoDOKI: I just texted my dad and I haven’t gotten any reply yet, izuku? Did you blend him?

BlenderLover101: bingo again babe

BlenderLover101: I used him as dip for the fingers

Fuck u: you sick cannibal

BlenderLover101: I aslo have a video if you guys want to see

Tired dad cat: midoriya, you will be staying in a maximum security cell in the principals office for a month.

Tired cat: I still won’t firgive you guys go making me think I was asleep for sixty years. I believed you guys for thirty minutes. I than realized that uraraka shouldn’t Have a beard


	9. a New living room is needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deku has a party except only a few people are there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku: deku  
> Todo: TodoDOKI  
> Uraraka: uravity  
> Iida: iida  
> Bakugo: Fuck  
> Kiri: shark bro  
> Sero: tape  
> Ashido: acid=cum  
> All might: dadmight
> 
> ( I didn’t realize it didn’t save half of He chapter so I re did it)

Dadmight: why did the deku cross the road

Deku: all might no

Dadmight: to get a super power

Shark bro: what?

Deku: ...

Deku: EAT THIS

TodoDOKI: I swear to god that all might is izukus dad

Uravity: I think so too

Iida: ITS SO OBVIOUS

Deku: all mights not my dad!!

All might: but we are one for all

Deku: OMG WHY?!?

TodoDOKI: he's doing that awkward psychotic laugh that we all know and sort of love

Shark bro: it's hard texting with out a thumb

Uravity: shouldn't yours from Hatsume arrived yet?

Shark bro: I was the last one to order 

Shark bro: I was the last one to order D: 

Deku: hahah 

TodoDOKI: for those who are not home right now he's doing that evil cackling that can make everyone shit their pants 

Deku: you guys are missing the party 

Acid=cum: GOD DAMNIT!! IM AT HOME RIGHT NOW!!! 

Deku: HA

Tape: it's a mad house 

Shark bro: I'm glad I'm missing it 

Tape: no you aren't 

Shark bro: yeah, your right 

Iida: THE GRAMMAR POLICE HAS ARRIVED AT THE KIRISHIMA RESIDENCE!!! 

Tape: tsuyu is taped to the fridge this time and rainbows are leaking from uraraka's nose 

TodoDOKI: it preddy fon 

Deku: he's drunk

Acid=cum: you are too!!

Deku: I'm always drunk 

Acid=cum: alright true 

Deku: put a new living room on the grocery list 

Iida: what did you do this time? 

Deku: Kacchan started fucking the tv 

Shark bro: HES CHEATING ON ME?!??

FUCK: bo I'm not!

Uravity: definitely drunk 

Deku: everyone is drunk 

Acid=cum: how does one fuck a tv? 

Deku: I'm not sure 

Tape: I need to wash my eyes and plug my ears because he started to dirty talk the tv

Deku: kinky


	10. End of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 4 the long wait! I was on vacation in Texas! And this is the last chapter! And in this chapter...
> 
> Is the end of the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mido: oops  
> Todo: TodoDOKI  
> Baku: fuck  
> Kiri: shark boi  
> Uraraka: froppy is bae  
> Tsuyu: uravity is bae  
> Iida: RunningInThe90’s  
> Shinso: sleep

Uravity is bae: does anyone know why midoriya is screaming while running around outside?

TodoDOKI: dont look at me. I’m not his babysitter!

Froppy is bae: r u sure about that?

TodoDOKI: alright, but I still don’t know anything

Oops: ok, so I may have caused the end of the world

Shark boi: ok, this tops everything that you’ve done

RunningInThe90’s: how did you manage do kill us all?

Oops: I dropped the most powerful nueclear bomb which is also heat resistant and can withstand the sun into the earths core

Froppy is bae: why did you have that in the first place?!

Oops: I was with Hatsume and she slapped me on my back!!

Oops: so everyone knows what their going to do for their next 12 hours of life?

Sleep: my name says it all

Uravity is bae: midoriya, are you ok?

TodoDOKI: oh no 

Oops: well if you wanted honesty that’s all you have to say!!

Fuck: god, you are so emo

Oops: I will staple your dick to your head.

Uravity is bae: that sounds painful

Oops: trust me, it is

TodoDOKI: you had your dick stapled to your head?

Oops: no but I did it to someone else and they lived for about 4 hours before I decapitated them and put their neck where there crotch was

Froppy is bae: Todo, why are you still dating him?

TodoDOKI: I ask this question myself everyday. But I know why. It’s because he’s adorable af and cause he killed A certain bitch and used him as dipping sauce./p>

Oops: ^_^

TodoDOKI: and his hair is the softest thing I have ever felt

Sleep: it’s softer than any cat I have ever had the pleasure of touching

Oops: I try

RunningInThe90’s: why are we stil here when we could be having fun for our last 12 hours of life?

Oops: I suggest finishing any bucket lists u guys have

Sleep: why are we acting so calm about 12 hours of life?

Oops: actually

Uravity is bae: what did you forget to say?

Froppy is bae: or lie about?

Oops: we actually have 2 hours

Uravity is bae: you should feel ashamed of yourself, ochako is crying now

Oops: how should I feel? I literally make kids cry when I look at them

Shark boi: fair enough

Shark boi: I informed the whole class and now everyone is either crying, screaming, running, or a combination of all of them

Oops: also, we are all going to hell because I sold all of our souls

TodoDOKI: I forgot about that

Sleep: nobody wake me up, I want to die sleeping

Oops: mwhahaha 

Sleep: dont you dare

TodoDOKI: I’ll keep him chained up in his room

Oops: kinky

Froppy is bae: So now we can enjoy our last 2 hours of life?

Oops: make that 10 minutes 

Uravity is bae: why?!

Oops: I accidentally sat on the remote and it set the time to 10 minutes, enjoy your last 9 minuets 

Froppy is bae: why do you torture us like this?

Oops: because. I. Can

TodoDOKI: got us there 

Oops: I’m just going to say this. All might is my step dad

Fuck: I KNEW IT!!!

Oops: I accidentally dyed myself hot pink for two weeks in 7th grade

Sleep: I can fall asleep later

Oops: the first time I tried to drive I ended up crashing into a senior living home killing a villain and everyone inside in the process 

Shark boi: woot woot

Oops: I’m wanted in 106 counties

RunningInThe90’s: WHAT?

Oops: and I’ve killed a total of 708 people

Oops: three minutes left

-chat cancelled-

And that’s how the world ended, Hatsume slapped midoriya who was holding a bomb, it fell into the core of the earth and everyone is dead. At the very last second midoriya Yelled. “ let the bodies hit the floor.” And everyone hit the floor as the earth exploded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have made more jokes since this is the finale by whatever. I’m tired from vacation.


	11. That damn window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo shoves kaminari in a window and they can’t get into the building for another hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back in time before izuku and mei fucked up, Okay?
> 
> I’m just gonna write if I have an idea or I’m bored 
> 
> Kaminari: pikachu  
> Deku: deku  
> Todo: TodoDOKI  
> Bakugo: lord explosion murder  
> Kirishima: shark boi

Pikachu: help meh!!

Lord explosion murder: NO!!

Pikachu: shut up bakahoe!!

Lord explosion murder: I SWEAR to god!! I will murder you and your shitty ass friends!!!

Shark boi: where is u at bro?!

Pikachu: De damn window!!!

Deku: ??

Pikachu: I’m stuck

Pikachu: help

Pikachu: please

Pikachu: my head is hanging out if th building!!

Shark boi: sorry bro! Aizawa will get back in three hours! But we can pass the time by telling stories!

Lord explosion murder: HELL NO!! IM OUT!!

Deku: weren’t you the one that shoved him in that window in the first place u explosive dildo?

TodoDOKI: OH SHIIIiitTTtTt Gfjfbtudjfbrurjf BURN!!!

Lord explosion murder: shut th fuck up u stupid Canadian flag!!!

Deku: ok...

Lord explosion murder: who did what?

Deku: you ate my smarties!!!

TodoDOKI: DONt KIlL ME BABE!!!

Deku: we don’t want to repeat what happens in chapter 2

Pikachu: shhh!! Stop breaking the fourth wall!!

Deku: nO!! Listen to me readers!!! I want my smarties back!!! And you, kaminari!!!

Pikachu: SHiT

Deku: I forgot...

Pikachu: THANK THE LORD ALL MIGHTY!!!

Deku: wanna heat a joke?

Lord explosion murder: no

Deku: person a Says “give me a joke about sodium” and than person b Says “na”

TodoDOKI: that is...

TodoDOKI: FUcKiN HILARIOUS!!! Dffgbbrhr

Lord explosion murder: no it’s not you fuckin djfhrhdjdbfrrjfjexplonsjdorjfjfirjfhfhdjdjjefuckfjdkdjfrjistsahahahahahhahhhhhhhhh

Deku: tchaahaha!! I made tha ugly bitch explode!!! Ahaha

Pikachu: holy shit

Deku: hold on... I got another, and it’s about a fourth wall

Pikachu: oh god no 

Deku: do you know what the only wall trump should build is?

Pikachu: I just let out the biggest sigh ever

Deku: the fourth wall :D

TodoDOKI: I love you and all... but that wasn’t that funny

Deku: you said it wasn’t that funny... that funny... THAT funny... which means it was a little funny

TodoDOKI: whatever makes you happy dear

Deku: :D

Deku: remeber That time Shinso lost his shoe in a river? And there was that spider? And it was raining. And the boat flipped over

Pikachu: I will only understand if you tell me what brand the shoe was

Deku: I’m not even sure but I’m pretty sure it was designer flip flops. I don’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to where them while going on the rapids.

Pikachu: and what about the spider?

Deku: there was a spider the size of my hand, I screamed and stood up, which made the thing flip over

Pikachu: invite me next time

Deku: only to hear your screams of agony

Pikachu: What 

Deku: What

TodoDOKI: pineapples

TodoDOKI: srry, I felt like I should contribute

Deku: no you didn’t, author Chan just made you say that

TodoDOKI: HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOsING THe GOD DAMN FOURtH WALL??!!!

TodoDOKI: goddamnit author chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can people gove me comments so thag i can feel like im loved? Or at least my story is?


	12. Hawwoween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters argue about whether they are too old to trick or treat, kaminarinis still stuck in the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be lonely, can i get some comments?
> 
> Deku: ghost of deku  
> Uraraka: witch is it?  
> Todoroki: i be a vampire  
> Iida: frank  
> Bakugo: that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF  
> Kirishima: Ether jiro  
> Kaminari: IM A DEMON  
> Ojiro: other jiro

Ghost of deku: im going trick or treating and nobody can stop me

I be a vampire: i-is ur name a mcr refrence

Ghost of deku: 2019 is so close

That ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: U GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!! GET. OVER. IT.

Ghost of deku: *incert dramatic gasp* bitch

that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: SHUT UP

Ghost of deku: first of all, shut up u slutty triangle, second, i swear i can hear the scremas of all the mcr fans.

I be a vampire: it haunts me dream and why did u just call triangles slutty ghost of deku: cause i fucking can

Witch is it?: give me a shot

Ghost of deku: bitch, its ‘give me a shot to remember’

Witch is it: fine

IM A DEMON: im still stuck in that window, i had my boyfriend change me into my costume 

Witch is it?: please share who

IM A DEMON: ojiro

Other jiro: hi

Witch is it: oMFg YAS!!! Fjfbridbfksosmehifsos#dying#otp#gay4ever

Ether jiro: what do u think of my name?! OWO

that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: I HATe IT BUT I LOVE IT

Ether jiro: theirs me angry ass boyfriend!!!

Witch is it:#otp#dying#gay4ever #omfgWHY

that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: FUCk YOU THATS WHy

Ether jiro: i can fuck u right now of thats fine

Ghost of deku: oof!! Bakahoe really be a slut now, he a bottom!!

that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: SO R U RhfbfoHahrhvdhFUCK

Ghost of deku: at least i acknowledge that im a slut

that ANGRY ASS WEREWOLF: MOTHERASSFUCKERISWEARTOGODIWILLMURDERYOUIWILLMAKESUREITBEPAINFULUMOTHERASSFUCKER

Ghost of deku: cant belive he typed that in three seconds

Ether jiro: guys guys guys!! Thats my boyfriegdkdbfosneo~!~€}*好きすみません

I be a vampire: u know shit goes down when people start typeing in hiragana

Ghost of deku: true, 

Other jiro: am i the only one hearing the bed squeaking?

Ghost of deku: dont worry, we hear it too

Ghost of deku: and it doesnt matter how old you are, anyone can go rudely ask people for free candy and possible diabetes

I be a vampire: im with you 110% babe!!!

Ghost of deku: jOIN ME pEOPle fhf

IM A DEMON: im still stuck in the window

Ghost of deku: oh well... well be there in a minute t get ur sorry and probably sore ass out.

IM A DEMON: did u just...?

Ghost of deku: ojiro tops kaminari 

Witch is it: hawwoween is de best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some bad puns in my life right about...
> 
> And comments cause i be a lonely tringle. Comment what u r for halloween!!! Im villain deku >:3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I’m probably going to delete this.


End file.
